


(podfic of) The Worst Thing I Ever Did

by factorielle, neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, D/s themes, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Negotiated Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tentative Allies with Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic version of <i>The Worst Thing I Ever Did</i> by RemainNameless. The author summary is as follows: </p><p>Stiles would say his relationship with Derek is about fifteen percent empty threats, thirty percent sass, ten percent avoiding violence together, and five percent eyebrows.<br/>If anyone asked, he would say the remaining forty percent is mutual orgasms.</p><p>It’s a good thing no one ever asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) The Worst Thing I Ever Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Worst Thing I Ever Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853306) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



> Dearest Dodificus, Happy Birthday!! We tried to do something else, but as you know, that didn't quite work out as anticipated. So we thought we'd give you a couple hours of porn instead, hoping you wouldn't be too put off by it.

Many thanks to RemainNameless, who granted permission to podfic this wonderful story. It was so much fun to record!

 **WARNING:** Please be aware that this is, as the tag says, porn with feelings. While things happening in this podfic are consensual in some people's opinion, other people might see that differently. The consent given is not always explicit, and one of the characters is underage according to the laws of the state the fic is set in. Hence the Dubious Consent tag. If this sort of thing disturbs you, you might not want to listen to it, or have a look at the fic first and see if it's your cup of tea. Podfic, due to the kind of medium it is, might trigger you worse and you can't close your ears as immediately as you can close your eyes and close-tab a fic. Please do take care. For a collection of trigger warnings, see below. 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2zfa7e9o6tptx5j/complete_file_v2.mp3) (3h52m, mp3, 190MB)

 **stream** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2zfa7e9o6tptx5j/complete_file_v2.mp3)

 

Outtakes!! There are a lot of outtakes. :D So, here they are: [downloadable version](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qxbd6cy8d20dry6/TW_-_Worst_Thing_outtakes.mp3) and [streaming version](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qxbd6cy8d20dry6/TW_-_Worst_Thing_outtakes.mp3)

 

 

 **RemainNameless' notes and trigger warnings:** (contains spoilers for the fic)  
Going by the idea that full consent is not only implied but verbalized, this fic is, overall, mostly dubcon. I will give full descriptions of levels of consent in the warnings. 

warnings for most or all chapters: underage character, non-verbalized consent

chapter 4:  
consent: character uses sexual acts as an incentive, enjoys it anyway  
other: discussion of Derek's self-sacrificial tendencies as possibly suicidal  
canon-typical violence, gore

chapter 5:  
hate sex / rough sex at first, but consent is requested and given and re-affirmed  
possibly triggery language during sex  
heat-of-the-moment codependency like whoa  
a little bit of violence (before the sex, way before)

chapter 6:  
non-verbalized consent (at first)  
unhealthy levels of dependency  
mentions of suicide in a stupid teenage boy way  
ableist language


End file.
